The present invention pertains generally to foot actuated, electrical controls for providing a signal to a microcomputer or other device.
Available today are computer programs that provide a screen display on a monitor of a simulated instrument panel as well as what a pilot would see during various stages of a flight e.g., runway, terrain, other aircraft. Mock-up flight or other controls may be utilized to provide signals to the computer via a game card port. Flight simulator programs can be driven with a keyboard, a mouse, and/or joystick(s). These devices provide electrical signals to the microcomputer, which are translated by the program to simulate aircraft movement. This information is then displayed graphically on the computer monitor to show changes in cockpit instruments and various views from the simulated airplane. In an optional auto-coordinated mode, movement of the airplane rudder is automatic with movement of the ailerons by electrical inputs from the keyboard, mouse, and/or joystick(s). In an uncoordinated mode, movement of the rudder is independent of the ailerons. In this mode, rudder movement is made through the keyboard, or a second joystick which are digital devices that can directly communicate with computer and software. The joystick is a hand operated, analog device that has a control connected to two potentiometers connected to a microcomputer via a game card adaptor. The variable resistances are converted to a digital output by the game card adaptor. Depending upon the values measured, the ailerons, elevators, rudder and/or throttle will move by an amount specified in the flight simulation program.
Flying involves all the senses and the total coordination of eyes, hands, and feet. The conventional keyboard, mouse, and joystick make no provision for the use of feet in microcomputer flight simulation. All of these devices are hand operated. However, in most airplanes the feet operate the rudder which is essential for coordinated turns, crosswind landings and takeoffs, corrections during instrument approaches and recovery from spins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,007 discloses yoke, throttle and rudder controls all in electrical circuit with a personal computer. Each of the controls is mechanically coupled to a potentiometer. The simulated rudder control includes a horizontal bar journalled at its center for swinging about a vertical axis. Pedals are fixedly located at the ends of the bar for travel in atypical fashion in a horizontal arc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,070 discloses a simulator yoke wherein axial as well as rotational yoke movement is resisted by opposed spring elements. Control movement is sensed by potentiometers of the rotary or slide type. The flight simulation system disclosed is not intended for use with a personal computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,031 discloses a personal computer equipped with a flight simulation program with a mock-up instrument panel provided with a movable yoke. No provision is made for rudder pedals.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,362 discloses a flight simulator wherein reaction to simulator controls is provided by spring elements. Displacement of such controls is sensed by potentiometers of various types.
The known controls fail to provide a rudder control providing a true simulation of an aircraft's rudder pedals.